


Back to 63 (rewritten)

by MCconnor1



Category: Dead Kennedys
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCconnor1/pseuds/MCconnor1
Summary: (Yes, I'm rewriting this story, and yes I do enjoy what I write. I changed up something, like for example, Rube was changed into Sharon and Ron became the Manger and the year was changed from 2020 to 2030. This story is originally from Wattpad by me. I hope you guys enjoy this rewritten from last year.)
Relationships: Archive of Our Own/Wattpad (Anthropomorphic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon as accept at a unknown work place. They turned on her and threw her into their machine and took her back in time to 1963.

(Year: 2030)

Sharon was lying awake on a summer night with a movie playing in the background. She was nervous about something but she can't tell what it was. Her eyes began to close and her body fell asleep. 

She was woken up by a beam of light coming in through her blinds and she rubbed her eyes and checked the time. The clock showed 8:59 A.M. she quickly remembered and got up to go take a shower and get dress.

She hurried down the wooden stairs to the door grabbing her keys from where it hanged and rushed to her car. Sharon started up her car and drove off towards her work. 

Sharon parked near the front like she usually does and got out and walked towards the front door and entering it without saying hello to anyone. 

Someone stopped her. "Where you going, Sharon?" They asked. "Going to my office, why you may ask?" Sharon said looking up. She realized who she was talking to and took a step back. "Sorry if I didn't see you," Sharon said apologizing. "It's alright, Sharon," The man said, "Anyways. I got something for you to do." "And what is that?" Sharon said crossing her arms and lifting one of her brows.

The manager said nothing and took Sharon's stuff and sat it down. "What you doing with it?" Sharon said with her voice shaking. "You'll see," the manager said. 

He looked back at Sharon and took her by her wrist and took her to a room where no one is allowed to be there except himself. 

He made her stay still and went over to the computer. "What are yo-" Sharon was hushed by another worker while the Manger was working on something. "Now I would like you to face me, Sharon," he said. "Bu-" she was stopped again with another hush. Sharon did what she was told and turned to face him.

"Good," he said with a evil smile. Something turned on but the manager told her not to turn around. She was grabbed by both of her arms by two people and was dragged backwards. "Wait, what you going to do?" Sharon screamed. "Wait and see," one of them said. 

They both pushed her into the thing that was on and landed on her back.

She sat up and looked around. "I've been here," Sharon spoke to herself. She looked up and saw a Lincoln car driving around the corner. 

She knew what day and year it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon knew what was going on. She shot the assassinator and got shot in the shoulder. Sharon began to be close to them, especially Jackie herself.

Sharon quickly got onto her feet and she began to run towards the car. 

As she ran towards the vehicle, Sharon felt something hitting her left leg. She looked down and saw a gun, Sharon looked back up seeing where she's going. 

She got to the sidewalk on time and took a big leap onto the back of the car and took the gun out from its holder and raised it. Sharon pointed in the direction of the assassinator and shot once, then twice. Before the second shot from Sharon, the assassinator shot towards Sharon hitting her shoulder before getting struck by her bullet. 

The bullet came straight to Sharon's left shoulder making her drop the gun and fall onto her back. People were screaming and crying. They prayed that Sharon or the president wasn't assassinated. 

Jackie helped Sharon to the middle seat and put pressure so she won't faint from loss of blood. "You'll be alright," Jackie said, "I got you, love." 

Sharon's vision got fuzzy for a bit. The last thing Sharon saw was being wheeled in before fainting.

A few hours later...

Sharon woke up to John reading a book and Jackie pacing back and forth. Sharon tried to move your wounded arm but it was too weak to move. "Careful, love," Jackie said helping Sharon to sit up. "You feel any better?" She asked. "Yeah, kinda," Sharon. 

Sharon paused for a minute then spoke up again, "I'm Sharon, Sharon Bell." "Jacqueline Kennedy, but you can just call me Jackie," Jackie said with a smile. "Over there in the chair is my husband, John," Jackie said looking at him. John looked up and smiled. 

A nurse stepped in and looked up from the clipboard. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" The nurse asked putting her left hand on her chest. Jackie shook her head no. "Oh okay, well. Sharon is good to leave if she wants to," the nurse proceeded to say. 

Jackie helped Sharon out from the hospital bed and walked her to the elevator holding her shoulder carefully.

Jackie helped her into the back seat as John got to the driver seat in the front. Jackie got into the passenger side and they began to drive to the White House. 

"Have you been in the White House before, Sharon?" John said looking at her from the mirror. "Only once, in 2025," Sharon said looking down. "Well you'll see it again," John said with a smile, "and you'll stay the night as well." 

Sharon smiled. She turned her head to look out the window as John turned the radio on. The reporter said, "a girl earlier today in Dallas, Texas saved the president of the United States from an assassination." "I guess you're famous now," Jackie said. "I guess I am," Sharon said.

They arrived and Jackie helped Sharon out from the backseat and took her inside letting her sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon woke with a blanket on her and felt weak. Sharon and them meet up with Jack’s younger brothers. Jack and Jackie treated Sharon like their own kid.

Sharon woke up with a blanket covering her. She sat up but the pain stopped her from sitting up fully. Sharon moved her head around, looking for a clock to see the time but she couldn't. 

Sharon began to feel heavy, she just let her eyes close completely and let her sleep.

Sharon was woken up by someone combing her hair with their hand. She opens her eyes and looks up. Jackie was looking down at her with a smile. "You feel any better?" She asked. "No, it still hurts," Sharon replied with a tired tone in her voice.

Jackie helped you sit up. "It seems someone is awake?" John said. Sharon yawned. "Sleep well?" He asked. Sharon nodded. John smiled. John looked at the clock. "Oh," John said. " 'oh' what?" Sharon said. "Oh, we've gotta meet up with Ted and Robert for lunch," John said looking back at her. "May I come?" Sharon politely asked. "Yes you may," John said with a smile.

Sharon's expression changed. Jackie asked, "what's wrong?" "I don't have anything to wear," Sharon said. Jackie stood up and took Sharon by the hand to their bedroom. "How about you wear one of John's old suits," Jackie said. She pulled out an old suit and walks up to her. "I think this fits you," Jackie said, she hands it to Sharon. Jackie walked out, she turned her head back and smiled. 

Sharon got changed and walked out of their room. "So..." Sharon said spreading her arms apart from her body. "Hold on," Jackie said. She went up and grabbed on tuxedo jacket off of Sharon. "You don't need to wear the suit jacket," Jackie said. 

Jackie took it back to the room. Jackie walked back out and leads Sharon to the car. 

Sharon sat in the back seat. John and Jackie and sat on both sides of Sharon. The driver began to start the car's engines and slowly drive until they got on the road. 

Sharon was holding both of her hands, fiddling with fingers. Jackie puts her hand on Sharon's hand. Sharon looked down then Jackie. Jackie smiles then looks back out the window. 

The car holt to stop waking Sharon up. "I'm up," Sharon said. Jackie laughed. Sharon looked at Jackie and smiled. Sharon waited for Jackie to get so she too can get out.

Jackie held on the Sharon so she won't fall. They all three walked inside to be greeted by Ted and Robert standing, waiting for their arrival.

"Ted and Robert, I would like you to meet Sharon," John said. Sharon lifted her hand to shake both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you, Sharon," Robert said. 

The worker leads them to a table. Takes their order, and then left them to talk. The waitress brought their meal and left again to take other people's orders. 

Jackie looked at John and said, "I'll be taking Sharon to get some clothes that she likes." John nodded and said, "be careful though." Jackie kissed his cheek and then takes Sharon by the arm to the clothing store. 

Sharon got to pick out what she liked and Jackie paid for it. They both meet up where they were dropped off and John greeted them. "You both have fun?" John joked. "Indeed, Jack," Jackie said. Sharon slide into the middle. 

John and Jackie both kissed Sharon's cheeks making her blush. "That was sweet of you guys," Sharon said. "Why's that?" John asked. "Well, because my parents never really showed me love and affection as you guys do," Sharon said. "Oh, well we'll be your parents then," Jackie said. Sharon smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sharon hugged her and whispered, "I love you."

Jackie said, "I love you too. I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to put for this chapter’s Summary, but enjoy this chapter.

Sharon had fallen asleep on the couch, again. Jackie noticed and covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, love," Jackie said softly. Jackie closed the door softly not to wake Sharon.

Jackie down the hallway, going in the direction towards the Oval Office where John sits. Jackie knocked. "Yes?" John asked. "It's your wife, Jackie," Jackie said, sticking her head in. John turns towards her, he motioned her in. Jackie came in and closed the door behind. "Sharon fell asleep in the living room," Jackie said. "Will she be okay alone in there?" John asked as we sat back in his seat. 

John got up and went to Jackie. "She'll probably have to sleep in the Lincoln room," he said softly to her. "She probably does," Jackie said. John walked out from his office leaving her in there, alone. She watched as John walked down the hallway until she couldn't see him anymore. 

John walked into the living and saw Sharon still asleep. John walked quietly to her and smiled at how she slept peacefully. John puts his left hand on her arm, she woke up and looked up at John with a tired look. "Yes, what is it, John?" Sharon said as she rubbed her eyes. "I think sleeping in here isn't comfortable for you and your wound," John said. 

Sharon sat up with the blanket wrapped around her. "You think?" Sharon asked. "Yeah," John said. "Come, come along," John said. Sharon followed him out from the living room and towards the Lincoln room. 

"I think it's more comfortable to sleep in Lincoln's room," John said, he opened the door. Sharon stepped in and looked around. She turned to the bed and went to it. She climbs onto it and lays down, covering herself in the blanket. John went on the opposite side of her and laid beside her. 

John wrapped his arm around her. Sharon felt calm from John. John watched as Sharon falls back asleep. He lays there for a couple of more minutes until he gets back up and leaves her alone in the room. 

John steps out from the room and calmly closes the door. He turns around and was frighten by Robert standing behind him. "Oh you scared me, Robert," John said putting his hand on his chest. "Sorry, John," Robert said. "Someone came to have a meeting with us," Robert said. "Really?" John asked. "Indeed," Robert said nodding. 

Sharon woke up a few hours later. She heard coming up from the hallway and opening the door, Sharon saw that Jackie was coming to see if Sharon is awake or not. But obviously, she was. "Sharon," Jackie said, "you awake?" "Yeah," Sharon said. Sharon got up and went to Jackie. 

"We were about to go out for dinner, you wanna come?" Jackie said. "Who's going?" Sharon asked. "Ted and Robert," Jackie said. "Then yes," Sharon said in a happy voice. They both walked down the hallway to greet John waiting at the door. "You both girls ready?" John asked. They both nodded.

They both got in the back of the car and began to head in the direction to meet Robert and Ted.


End file.
